Caught, Extended version
by MWOYoYo32
Summary: Now she sat on her bed bawling her eyes out. He never wanted this. He only wanted to surprise her, to show her how much he loved her. But then, he got caught.


**_Must read Authors note!  
_**

**_Authors note!: I was just watching the episode "Dragons Tail" and I JUST realized this after the many times I have watched all episodes, but, has anyone else noticed that in this episode when Jane is about to fall off the cliff and Gunther saves her that when he does he grabs her arm with one hand and the other hand is layed on her butt? I only just noticed! and I found it hilarious. Although I am still a full J/J supporter._**

**_Anyway I hope you like this one, its a little twist on the road I usually take with my romances._**

* * *

Awkwardness crept upon them. Sitting in the presence of the only female squire in the kingdom. They realized their actions may not have been the wisest. This is also where they learned that staying hidden can save your life, so you best know how to hide well.

They young female knight paced back and forth in front of the two boys seated on her bed. She rambled on, but not without good reason. The two boys blushed deeper as her rant continued, growing more and more ashamed.

"Of all the stupid, irrational, disturbing things that could have been done, this has to top off them all!" She ranted.

"Jane" Jester tried to speak, but that was a great mistake.

"No! Do not talk!" She got right into his face.

"First of all, I come in to the most disturbing sight of my life, in my own room might I add! And between who? My boyfriend and my rival!" She continued to scream in his face.

Jester looked like he was going to cry and puke at the same time. Gunther would not look up, he simply sat there, knowing what he did was very wrong. It sickened both of them to their stomachs and they would now pay the price.

"Not only did you cheat on me, but you did it with another man!"

This time Jester really did break down crying "Jane, please, it wasn't my fault, I swear it!"

Jane straightened up, she put both her fists to her hips and leaned back as she spoke "Oh? Then who's fault was it?" She inquired.

"It, it was all Gunther's fault" Jester said hastily.

That was when Gunther snapped. He turned to face them both but directed his gaze at Jester.

"Me! _You _came onto _me_!" He shouted.

"Because you dared me! your the one who started it all with that blasted kiss!" Jester retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Jane had heard enough and did not want to know how it happened. She just knew that it did, and she wanted to be alone.

"Get out" She said, all too calmly.

"But" The two boys hadn't had their story heard and wanted to get it out.

"OUT!" She screamed.

The two boys ran for their lives, slamming the door behind them.

Jane sank onto her bed and buried her face in her palms, resting her arms on her knees.

"Where did I go wrong?"

000oooo00000ooooo00000

One hour earlier...

Jester stood in Jane's room, awaiting her return. He had a BIG surprise to show her. Though little did he know just how big of a surprise she would get.

He stood there, and he waited, and waited. Finally the door swung open and he shouted with exitment.

"Jane!" He ran to embrace her but stopped in his tracks.

"You clearly are not Jane"

"Clearly" Gunther spoke.

"So then what are you doing in her room?"

"I should ask you the same thing"

"_I_, have a right to come in here to wait for her and spend time with her. Now, I ask again, what's _your_ excuse?"

"I was trying to find her so that I could tell her our duties for the morning. We are to start earlier than usual. Which brings me to say that therefor you two will not be able to stay up all night smooching" Gunther spat his words.

"We do not stay up all night. I'm very respectful of the fact that Jane needs her sleep" Jester argued.

"Or do you just not stay up all night merely because Jane will not allow it?"

"What?" Jester was confused but thought he knew what Gunther was getting at.

"You probably kiss like a llama. She probably can't stand to kiss you. I bet you spit in her mouth like a llama would" insulted Gunther.

"I do not! Besides, what do you know about romance?"

"A whole lot more than you do I'm sure" This was a lie. Gunther knew the bright blue jingler could best him at anything when it came to romance, but he couldn't give up in the middle of an argument.

"Ha! In your dreams mister muscle head. You think lifting a log and flexing your biceps is going to attraxt the ladies? Ha, Ha!" Jester laughed, getting right into Gunther's face.

"I may not be romantic but I could kiss ten times as good as you could" Gunther challenged.

"Ha, try me" Jester said, not really thinking.

This was when Gunther pressed their lips together in a powerful forced kiss.

Jesters eyes went wide with extreme shock, but out of all the shock, the one thing he forgot to do, was push Gunther off.

Gunther broke the kiss and left a very shocked Jester in front of him.

"What, was that!" Jester exclaimed.

"That, my good fellow, was a real kiss" Gunther gloated.

"You call that a kiss?"

"Oh, and you can do better?"

"I absolutely could"

"Then prove it"

"No. Unlike you I don't cheat on my girlfriend with other men"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot you don't have the balls to kiss me" teased Gunther.

Now Jester was fuming. He brutally attacked Gunther, face to face, mouth to mouth. Gunther seemed unphased, a little too unphased. He backed up and hit his back against the wall, he let the wall carry all his weight and let it support him. While Jester continued his assult.

Jester broke off and looked furiously into Gunther's eyes. Gunther only smirked.

"As if that could compare" Chuckled Gunther.

"You wish you could compare" Snarled Jester.

"Alright, so maybe your a better kisser. I bet I'm better in bed"

"What are you trying to do, seduce me? I have a girlfriend, I love Jane!"

Meanwhile Jester was still atop Gunther. Gunther smiled and laughed.

"Seduce you? Why would I do that? I have a girlfriend too you know"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I made you a simple bet, thats all"

"Yeah well I could please my girl in bed far better than you could yours"

"Really?"

"Absolutely"

"Try it, I dare you"

For the oddest reason Jester ignored his head and heart and did as Gunther commanded. He slammed him to the wall and pressed their lips together once again. He forced their mouths open and let his tounge dance until he could feel a hardness in their lower regions. Once that was accomplished he pulled the taller male down and forced him onto the floor.

Now that he had Gunther on the floor Jester got on top of him. He first let his own hands roam, but soon pressed their hips together. Gunther couldn't take the restriction anymore, he pulled his tights down to his knees and lifted his skirt, then he pulled Jesters trousers along with his.

Jester was now starting to feel uncomfortable and he wanted to throw up. But he could not stop now, not when he was half way into the act, when the feeling had already been accomplished. He continued thrusting, the feeling of an odd protrusion making the moment more and more awkward, and yet he went harder and harder. Right when he was about to reach his peak, Jane walked in.

"What the Hell!" Jane screamed and the two boys scrambled to their feet, turning to face her and pulling up their draws.

Now Jane sat on her bed, bawling her eyes out. Jester never wanted this. He only wanted to surprise her, to show her how much he loved her. But then, he got caught.

* * *

**I have matured quite a bit since my last attempt at an M rated fiction, so I am assuming this is a lot better than the last. I feel sorry for anyone who happened to read my first attempt. Although it WAS funny. Anyway, I hope you liked this ... Ciao!**


End file.
